Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua
by carriejack03
Summary: When Furihata enrolled to Yosen High, he thought that he wouldn't have an exciting school life. He was so wrong. Murasakibara/Furihata/Himuro


**Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua**

When Furihata enrolled to Yosen, he thought that he wouldn't have an exciting school life.

He first wanted to go to Seirin with Kawahara and Fukuda, his middle school friends, but his father had an unexpected promotion and he and his family had to transfer to Akita. Furihata was obviously sad, but his friends promised him to call and text everyday so he won't feel lonely.

With the cheers of Fukuda and Kawahara still in his mind that they gave to him the previous night, he walked in his class with his head high, but nobody paid any attention to him, too busy to chat with each other or find a good seat.

Furihata sighed depressed. He expected that. He was a plain boy with average height, brown hair and eyes, with this scarred aura around him that made everyone think that he was a little animal in a lions' den.

Furihata sat quietly in a lonely desk at the back of the classroom, right beside the window. He didn't know anyone and he wasn't good at making friends. He missed Kawahara and Fukuda so much. Those two were the only friends that he had in middle school, he liked to be around them so much that he always went to watch basketball practice and waited quietly until the end of it, since Kawahara and Fukuda both played that sport. One day they tried to teach him, but he was so bad at it that he dropped it and was happy with only the knowledge of the rules.

Furihata was shook out from his thoughts when all the chatting died in one moment and the classroom was filled with silence. He lifted his head enough to see what was that about and he could only gap like a fish.

At the entrance of the classroom there was a giant. He was so tall and muscular, like a character of a video game, with bored violet eyes that scanned the inside of the class, adorning his face there were long purple hair that gave him a more terrifying look (Furihata still didn't know how some hair could give that impression) and he was eating a pack of... chips?

Suddenly the image of a scarring giant crumbled in pieces when said giant began to walk in the classroom with clumsy steps. It was like watching a child making his first steps.

Furihata, however, couldn't help but to be amazed for the height of that teen (did he seriously have his age?) and he didn't notice that the purple giant took seat right beside him until the teacher entered in the class and asked them to sit down.

Furihata glanced again at his new classmate and could only gulp when he saw him giving a dead glare to the teacher when said person asked the purple giant to stop eating in class. He looked like a kid, but Furihata had the feeling that he didn't want to see him angered and the rest of the class seemed like they agreed with him by the looks of pure horror on their faces.

More than boring, it seemed that his school life would be terrifying.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

That day, Furihata learned the giant's name. It was Murasakibara Atsushi.

However, since he seemed utterly familiar, he asked Kawahara and Fukuda and they shouted into his ears that the purple teen was a member of the Generation of Miracles, the famous Teiko basketball team that in the last three years won every tournament. Furihata didn't play basket, but since thanks to his friends a little interest grew inside him, during middle school he researched about all the facts about it and he found out that he had a particular interest with peculiar talents.

So Furihata mentally slapped himself for not recognise one of the most known prodigy of the last century.

However he didn't talk to Murasakibara in the next day, nor the day after, since he was still utterly terrified by the giant and he didn't know what arguments interested Murasakibara, so he just stayed quiet during class, stealing some glances at the giant.

Now that he thought about it, he was so busy to think about at how to talk to the purple teen, that he didn't even tried to make friends with the other students. When, in the third day, he tried to talk to someone, he was brushed of and he realized that the others thought at him as an "antisocial". Great, now he had to spend his next three years alone, just what he needed.

However, exactly after a week from the beginning of school, something happened. Something that changed his life forever.

Class was going smooth, when the sounds of crunching resounded in the classroom disturbing the teacher and making laugh the students.

Furihata looked at his right and saw Murasakibara devouring a bag of chips that he took from his school bag. He didn't even tried to be quiet about it!

The teacher, in an act of bravery, approached the purple giant and sequestered the bag of chips that were in Murasakibara's hands.

The teen looked a bit surprised at first, then a deadly aura began to surround Murasakibara and he looked at the teacher with murderous eyes.

_No way! He's so angry because... a bag of chips?!_, Furihata couldn't help but think in disbelief looking at the scene and shivering because of the purple giant's aura.

The teacher trembled a bit but he wanted to stay strong in front of his class. "You're not allowed to eat during classes, do not do it again!".

For a moment, Furihata thought that Murasakibara would attack the teacher, but he just growled and muttered an excuse under his breath, lowering his head as an apology.

The teacher let out a sigh of relief (he too feared for his life) and walked to the black boar once again to explain the lesson, under the amazed looks of his students.

Furihata glanced at Murasakibara once more time and saw the purple giant biting his lips and pouting like a child with hands curled in fists.

In that moment the brunette couldn't help but think that the purple giant looked like a kicked puppy. And Furihata had a thing for puppies.

With the image of a little (how did he image Murasakibara as "little"?!) he dug his hands in his school bag and took out a small candy.

Furihata, without begin saw by the teacher, left it on Murasakibara's desk and the purple teen lifted his head and looked at the brunette with surprised eyes.

_Cute!_, Furihata couldn't help to think again (he seriously needed to check his eyes) and smiled a little at the other teen (even if he was still trembling because of Murasakibara's deadly aura from before). "I-It's orange flavoured... s-sorry, I only have this... I-I hope it's alright..." He mumbled looking at the other side, too embarrassed to talk further.

Since he did that, he didn't see the gratefulness that appeared in Murasakibara eyes or the smile that crept on the other's face, but he heard the sound of munching and Furihata smiled happily.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

From that day on, Murasakibara began to follow Furihata everywhere.

At the first two days, the brunette didn't notice that, too busy with his thoughts. But when he began to see the purple giant always sits near him at lunch and runs at his pace on P.E. lesson, he started to ask himself some questions.

On the third day, after he bought lunch at the cafeteria, he walked on the rooftop (since there was nobody there) and began to eat his sandwich with a small smile on his face. Then he heard the sound of the door opening.

He knew who the new person was, but he lifted his head non less looking at how Murasakibara stepped in, sitting at Furihata's side and pulling out chips and sweets from his bag (didn't he eat anything else?!).

After an awkward silence (for Furihata, Murasakibara couldn't care less), the brunette, even if he was scared, asked the question was on his mind since three days before. "Are you following me, Murasakibara-kun?".

"Uh-Uh." The purple haired nodded without even glancing at Furihata, too busy choosing the first junk food that he was going to eat.

Since Murasakibara didn't seem like he wanted to continue talking, Furihata tired once again, this time trying to be more specific. "I-I mean... why are you following me?".

Murasakibara chose a bag of chips potato flavoured and tried to open it, but he wasn't able to and pouted, fighting with the plastic once more, completing ignoring the question. Furihata sighed, then he took the bag from the other's hands and, with a pair of scissor that were in his school bag, opened it, giving it back to Murasakibara who happily began to eat.

The brunette was already resigned that the purple haired wouldn't respond at the question when Murasakibara, with his mouth full of chips, mumbled something that Furihata barely understood. "Furi-chin is sweet".

It seemed that that response was the only reason and the brunet nearly laughed at the childish manner of his new... friend...?

Then Furihata frowned a bit. "Why are you calling me Furi-chin?"

"Because Furi-chin is Furi-chin", Murasakibara responded, like it was obvious and Furihata knew that he wasn't going to have a different answer from the giant.

But he was feeling good and maybe his school life wasn't going to be as lonely as he thought.

So he smiled at Murasakibara and the two continued to eat happily under the blue sky.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

It wasn't until after a month that Furihata understood how much time Murasakibara was spending with him.

The two were walking side by side in the loud school alleys, eating (well, Murasakibara was eating) and chatting of various arguments. Strangely, Murasakibara never wanted to talk about basketball, even if Furihata tried one or two times but the purple giant always brushed him off with a frown on his face that made the brunette shut his mouth. Murasakibara said that the sport was "annoying" and Furihata decided to not push the matter fearing his answers, opting to smile awkward at his friend (they could be called like that after all the time they spent together).

Furihata was already used at the incredulous stares that the two of them received every time they walked in the hall: Murasakibara already stood out for his amazing height and eating habits, but with Furihata at his side it seemed like there were a giant and a chihuahua (Furihata didn't know why the other students began to call him "chihuahua" and he was afraid to know).

Murasakibara and Furihata were chatting about some new flavour of candy that the giant heard about when a voice interrupted them.

"Murasakibara! How many times I told you to not skip practice?!" A woman came down the hall with a pissed face and a shinai in her hand, with her black hair floating behind her and her blue yes were sparkling angrily. Furihata recognized her immediately: she was Masako Araki, the P. E teacher and Yosen basketball club coach, not mentioning that she was also a famous former female player who managed to enter in the national team (he found this fact out while reading some basketball magazine some weeks before).

"Ah, Masako-chin!" Murasakibara noted her with his usual bored tone and somehow managed to dodge the shinai that was going to collide against his head.

"Call me Araki-sensei" She whispered dangerously with a murderous aura around her.

Murasakibara simply stared at her like she said something funny and Furihata wanted to slap his own face. The purple giant was really a kid (even if he was, surprisingly, very intelligent).

"So? Why did you skip practice so much in the last week?!" Masako seemed to be beyond angry, she was so _furious_.

Realization came down at Furihata and he looked scandalized to his friend. It was obvious the reason of why Murasakibara skipped practice in the last week: he was always with the brunette wherever they went. But there was a reason of why Furihata didn't suspect anything...

"Murasakibara-kun! You told me that you didn't have practice this week!" He said angered punching slightly the giant's arm with a hurt expression. And he believed him! He should have known that it was strange that Araki-sensei would let her players free for a week! But no! He had to naively believe at Murasakibara!

"Uh? But I hate practice..." The purple giant pouted looking at Furihata with puppy eyes.

"Ugh..." The brunette wasn't able to defend himself from those eyes. "You still should have told me!" He muttered with a weak voice that didn't trick anyone. In a month Murasakibara found all his weak spots and he knew how to press them when he wanted.

"That's not a sufficient reason!" Masako said typing her shinai on the ground in a dangerous way that made shiver Furihata and the other students that were in the hall.

"But Furi-chin is more fun than practice! I want to stay with Furi-chin!" Murasakibara complained with a childish voice pointing his head in his friend direction.

"Murasakibara..." Masako voice was a whisper and it sounded really dangerous that Furihata made an unconsciously step back. "GO TO PRACTICE!" She yelled waving her shinai to right and left, trying to hit Murasakibara.

The giant, for once, seemed to have enough sense to not say anything and nodding, dodging every hit (Furihata was amazed by his speed).

"Furi-chin, wait for me after practice" Murasakibara looked for a moment to his friend while walking in the gym direction.

"Uh... sure..." Furihata nodded still wary about Masako who seemed to pierce a hole into the purple giant's back with her gaze.

Before Araki-sensei would yell to him too, Furihata quickly dismissed himself.

"I-I'm sorry A-Araki-sensei, but I have to go now!" He blabbered and sprinted in the direction of the dormitories. He had a bad feeling!

Unknowing to him, Masako looked in the direction where he disappeared with a thoughtful expression.

"Furi-chin, eh?" She whispered, a plan already started to form in her mind.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

Furihata realized what was that bad feeling about the next day.

He was wandering in the library while Murasakibara was at practice (it took a lot of sweets to get him to go) and he was so bored. He didn't know how much lonely he was until he met the purple giant and began to hang out with him.

_I should call Fukuda and Kawahara..._, he thought turning a page of his book not really paying attention at what was written in there.

"Furihata Kouki" He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name begin pronounced out of nowhere.

Turning to his side he saw one of his nightmare since the day before: Araki-sensei was standing there with her shinai on her shoulder and she had a frown on her face, however her eyes had a strange light that Furihata didn't like.

"You are Murasakibara's friend, right?" She asked making a step and getting closer to him.

Furihata gulped and nodded, resisting the instinct to step back. He tried to be brave but he wasn't sure he managed because Araki-sensei smiled amused at the sight of his trembling body.

"I have a proposal for you..." She said, touching briefly the covers of the books with the her fingers tips, not looking at him but lazily wandering her gaze on the titles.

"W-What p-proposal?" Furihata shuttered, following her movements and trying to understand what she wanted from him. After all he was just a plain boy, with no particular talent.

"Yes... it's seem that Murasakibara took a great liking of you..." She began shifting her gaze from the books to him. Furihata jumped slightly and grasped the table at his side with a hand, scared that he might fall.

"W-Well... we a-are... f-friends..." He blabbered out looking down, finding his shoes very interesting. He had a _very_ bad feeling.

"You don't seem to understand... Murasakibara actually _listens_ to you... he never does this with anyone" Araki was annoyed by that fact and the grip of her shinai tinged a bit. "Well, anyone but you".

"H-He doesn't a-always listen to me" Furihata tried weakly to retort but he seemed unconvinced too.

"Maybe... but he listens to you more than he does with the others" Araki smiled and the brunette knew that it was coming something that would change his life forever.

"T-The p-point is...?", he asked cursing his curiosity. He couldn't help it! Araki-sensei searched for him of all people, so he obviously was curious!

"I want you to enter in the basketball team".

…

What.

"I-I'm s-sorry... could you repeat i-it...?" Furihata asked looking at her with wide eyes and hoped that he heard wrong.

"I want you to enter the basketball team." It seemed like that he had a good hearing.

"N-No! I-I c-can't!" Furihata waved a hand in front of his face and stepped back a bit.

"Why?" Araki looked annoyed and crossed her arms under her chest, leaving her shinai on the table, but that didn't mean that she didn't look less terrifying.

"I-I'm not g-good! I-I tried o-once, but I-I don't have the t-talent!" Furihata whispered with a sad smile. He liked basketball but he knew that he wasn't enough to enter in a team.

Araki looked at him for a moment and then, before he knew it, she was in front of him. Araki-sensei had his same height, he noted blinking few times, but he was too terrified to actually stay and think about it.

"But you like basketball, right? I saw the spark in your eyes when I proposed you" she smiled when Furihata lifted his head and looked straight in her eyes.

"I-I like it... but..." He trailed grasping his pants with both his shacking hands. "I-I'm not good... A-And M-Murasakibara-kun w-won't l-like it...".

Araki sighed, bringing a hand on her temple. "So? What's the problem? You will always say that you can't do something for the rest of your life?"

Furihata looked at his hands. He liked basketball, but he wasn't good at it like Murasakibara who had a natural talent, but... he couldn't say that he didn't want to give it a try. Fukuda and Kawahara made him adored a sport so much that he bought all the magazines he saw and read every single book he found, it looked like an obsession to him.

Furihata knew he was weak, but... could there be something that he could do? Slowly, an idea began to form in his mind.

"So? Your answer?" Araki was impatient. After all she left her players alone, she didn't want them to make a mess in the gym while she was away. Especially Murasakibara.

"I-I can't be a player..." Furihata began and Araki's face fell but he quickly tried to explain himself better. "I-I can't be a player, but... if it's possible... c-can I be the manager?" He asked looking directly in his teacher's eyes trying to not shudder. He knew that Araki asked him to be in the team just for Murasakibara to come to practice (like she said), but... he wanted to do this for himself, not for the purple giant's sake.

Masako face lighted up and she smirked. "Manager, uh? We don't have one and you could be useful." She then rustled in her black shirt and pulled out a paper. "Sign this, you're going to start tomorrow."

Furihata nodded and wrote his name at the end of the paper with a shaky calligraphy with a pen he found on the table.

Masako smiled at him once again and began to go walk away after picking up her shinai, hoping that her players didn't do something too terrible otherwise she would have to punish them.

Furihata, with his heart still beating fast in his chest, he turned around but was called once again by his teacher.

"Furihata, you're going to tell Murasakibara yourself."

Furihata cringed at the thought. He signed for himself but Murasakibara was still a problem. He just hoped that the purple haired teen would take it good.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

Murasakibara didn't take it good.

When, the morning after, Furihata told his friend the news, Murasakibara spent the entire day pouting like a child and turning his head on the other side every time Furihata tried to make eye contact.

However, at the lunch break, when the brunette gave him ten bags of chips and five chocolate bars, Murasakibara, still sulking, accepted the apologize (even if Furihata didn't know why he was apologizing for). That didn't mean that the giant wasn't angry any more, but Furihata knew that Murasakibara wouldn't continue pouting for long.

When the two of them entered in the gym after classes (after Furihata forced Murasakibara to come), Masako approached them and motioned at the team to come closer. The brunette felt a pang of nervousness beginning to spread in his body, but the presence of Murasakibara behind him relaxed his nerves a bit.

"Guys, this is Furihata Kouki, from today on he is going to be our new manager." Masako said, pointing at the brunette who managed to splutter a "H-Hi" without having an heart-attack.

The team was frozen to the spot and they only gaped at Furihata (all except a beautiful black haired who smiled at him welcoming).

"Ah, but I wanted a cute girl as a manager!" Was the first time that Furihata heard from one of them and the others (again, except the black haired) began to agree, however a glare from Murasakibara silenced them all.

"Well, you'll learn their names eventually, I'm going to explain what your job is going to be." Masako spoke again, with a satisfied smile on her face, certainly pleased by Murasakibara's reaction, before turning to the players. "All of you, return to practice!" After her yell, all the players ran to the balls that were left abandoned on the gym floor, fearing to anger the coach more.

Strange thing, Murasakibara went without saying anything, but he had this serious face that sent shivers down Furihata's spine. He looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"It's seem like Atsushi is going to take practice seriously for once..." The black haired boy commented, the only one who was still standing there. He was taller than Furihata for about fifteen centimetres, pale skin, one eye covered by black hair, a mole under the only visible grey eye and what it was called a "poker face", since Furihata couldn't understand his expression.

"I'm Yosen shooting guard, Himuro Tatsuya, a second year, it's a pleasure to meet you, Furihata-kun." Himuro lift a hand that the brunette nervously shacked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Himuro-senpai." Furihata muttered, glancing once again to Himuro's face, but seeing no change of expression, just a plastered smile that looked a bit fake, but the brunette admitted that it was difficult to understand.

"It's better if I go to practice... I don't want Araki-sensei to yell at me." The black haired teen laughed a bit before turning around and joining his team mates.

Furihata looked at Himuro for a few seconds, before the angry voice of the coach snapped him out of his trance.

"Furihata! It's not the right time for day-dreaming!" Araki had both of her hands on her waist, looked rather pissed and she was glaring at Furihata with such intensity that the brunette could feel the burning gaze on his skin.

"I'm sorry!" Furihata apologized, bowing a bit before straight himself up. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked hesitantly, searching the answer in Araki's eyes.

"Well, you have to go buy water bottles and take dry towels... however today it's going to be a little different." The coach spoke with such serious tone that captured Furihata's attention in a second. "I want to see how good you are with the information researching. We're going to have a practice game with Muranodai High in three days, and you have to find as much informations as you can about them, understood?"

Furihata was a little startled by that revelation, but... he wanted to prove that he was able to do something and that Araki choose him as the manager not just for bringing Murasakibara to practice, but also because he could do that duty.

With a bit of hesitation, the brunette finally nodded determinate and left the gym to go in the library to search the informations with the computer.

He had a job to do.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

The informations he found were a little _too_ good. They were so much detailed and full of imagines that when Araki saw them she thought at a sport magazine. Not that she was complaining, she was glad that Furihata was good at doing the manager, other than keeping Murasakibara in check.

With the informations the Muranodai High was crushed by the difference of power, not only because Murasakibara didn't let anyone pass him (and Furihata was amazed at his friend's playing, since it was the first time he saw that), but because the Yosen team could predict every move of their adversary (thanks to Furihata's work).

The match ended 132-0 for Yosen.

After that, Furihata was fully accepted in the team, they all congratulated to him and clasped his hands and shoulders for the happiness. Furihata didn't think he could smile so much.

Even Murasakibara, that he tried to not show it, was proud of his brunet friend, commenting that he "seemed like Sa-chin". That was the nicest thing that Furihata heard because he obviously knew about the Generation of Miracles manager Momoi Satsuki, a girl that could predict the growing of a player. She was his model and he would have lied if he said that he didn't want to become like her.

Himuro also congratulated to Furihata, his smile seemed sincere and not fake, that gave a warm feeling in Furihata's chest.

"You did really good, Furihata-kun." Himuro spoke with such calm tone that managed to relax the brunette who was leaning on Murasakibara's shoulder, since too tired because of the emotion that the match gave to him and because he stayed awake all the night to re-read the informations.

"Thank you, Himuro-senpai." Furihata whispered quietly, showing to the black haired teen a tired smile full of gratefulness.

"I hope we will become friends." Himuro said, ruffling the brunette's hair tenderly.

"I hope so too..." Furihata responded, tugging Murasakibara's arm, motioning to his friend to help him staying straight.

The purple giant seemed to emit a deadly aura after Himuro's words, but then he calmed down looking up and down at the black haired teen.

"If it's Muro-chin, I don't mind share." Murasakibara muttered quietly, giving Furihata a bit of support, understanding how much the brunette was tired.

"Atsushi! Furihata-kun isn't an object!" Himuro shouted in indignation, but was shut up by the laughing coming from the brunette.

"Murasakibara-kun is like this, don't worry Himuro-senpai... and it's actually a surprise, Murasakibara-kun doesn't usually share." Furihata whispered the last part, winking at the older teen, not at all bothered by the purple giant's actions. He was used to his childish attitude, and everyone knew how children became attached to their toys.

Himuro winded his eyes then he laughed, deciding to help Furihata too, circling his shoulders with an arm and the three of them began to walk to the bus.

That was the begin of their odd friendship.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

"_Fuck, he is an idiot, what the fuck is he thinking?!_" Himuro yelled angry in English, kicking a trash can and making it fly some meters ahead, scattering on the ground with all the dirty things that were inside.

"Himuro-senpai, calm down, please." Furihata tried desperately to comfort the older teen, but the black haired boy seemed too angered to listen to the brunette.

It was a month after the match against Muranodai High, and between Furihata, Himuro and Murasakibara began to grow a strange (but wonderful) friendship: they ate lunch together, during practice they were always aware of each other presence, in other words they shared everything.

However, that day, Murasakibara said that he didn't want to play in the Interhigh Tournament after Akashi Seijuurou, the former captain of the Genration of Miracles, told him to not to. But the worst thing was that he said that without even blink and turned around to find snacks after letting down the bomb.

Obviously Himuro got angry and began to yell, an amazing sight since he always wore a poker face, however that made Furihata grew more and more preoccupied. What could he do to calm him down?

Suddenly Himuro shut up, sitting on a bench with his face hidden behind his hands, and Furihata began to feel even more preoccupied. It wasn't like him acting like that. Get angry then calm down in a matter of seconds. What was he thinking?

Then the answer hit Furihata: Himuro wasn't strange, he was letting out all his emotions that he hit behind his poker face. How much... did he suffer because of them...?

Furihata couldn't know, but he approached Himuro slowly and hugged his head, letting the black haired teen rest on his chest.

"... He makes me so angry... having such talent and wastes it... I want to punch him in the face..." Himuro muttered, letting Furihata pet his hair and snuggling closer to the brunette.

"I've never... let anyone see me like this... maybe my brother once, but... I don't know, there's something in you that is relaxing..." The black haired teen whispered, lifting his head to look into Furihata's eyes.

The brunette felt his face heating up and shifted his gaze embarrassed. Himuro was able to say those things to him with such a straight face! But... they were nice words, and Furihata felt flattered.

"You're exaggerating..." The brunette muttered, retiring his arms and taking a step back, letting Himuro straight himself after his little break down. The older teen seemed to have recovered fast and had the usual poker face in place, like nothing in the past ten minutes had ever happened.

"No, it's you who don't understand it... I'm sure Atsushi thinks about you at the same way I do." Himuro smiled at the sight of a flustered Furihata. He was too cute for his own good.

"About Murasakibara-kun," Furihata changed argument quickly, too embarrassed to continue the previous one. "I'll try to talk to him."

Receiving an approving nod from the older teen, the brunette excused himself not seeing the sweet gaze that Himuro gave him, too preoccupied to find the purple giant who seemed to have disappeared.

Furihata, after many minutes, found Murasakibara sulking and eating chips outside the gym and the smaller teen hurried at his side.

"Murasakibara-kun?" The brunette called, and the purple giant spared him a glance before returning to his food, but Furihata knew that he was going to listen to him. "Murasakibara-kun, why did you decided to not participate in the Interhigh?"

Murasakibara huffed, seeming annoyed by the question, but he responded either way. "Aka-chin asked me to. Aka-chin is absolute, I have to listen to him."

Furihata grew quiet and approached the purple giant with a blank face, which set on all the alarms in Murasakibara's head. If it was strange to Himuro to let his emotions out, it was stranger to Furihata to _not_ show them... the brunette had the most expressive face that the purple head had ever seen. That blank stare was just... wrong.

"I'm not going to ask you to change your mind, Murasakibara-kun," Furihata began, clenching his fists. "I just would have liked if you talked with someone about your decision and not deciding by yourself... we are a team, Murasakibara-kun, please remember that." Said this, Furihata turned around and returned in the gym to finish his work as a manger. He had some research to do about the first team they had to play against and without Murasakibara it would become difficult, so he had to think at a new strategy to propose at the coach.

Furihata totally missed the gleam in Murasakibara's eyes that followed him until he disappeared behind the heavy door, which was full of guilty and an emotion that the purple giant couldn't quite understand yet.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

After those events, the three of them grew closer than ever.

Murasakibara began to give his all in practice, Himuro followed the two first years (but mostly Furihata) around the school every time they had a little time for themselves, and Furihata started to care more about his two best friends well begin, making sure that the purple giant wouldn't eat too much sweets but other food too, and the black haired teen wouldn't exaggerate with practice.

They were close, maybe _too _much, but neither of them approached the argument so they stayed like that, drowning in the happiness of that unique friendship.

It wasn't exactly a surprise when the three of them began to call each other with their first names, even if convincing Furihata to using them in public was the hardest task that the two others had to do in their life (but with Himuro's charm and Murasakibara's adorableness, in the end Furihata had to agree).

What was a surprise was the announcement that coach Araki made in the middle of summer, one month after they lost the Interhigh.

"Since you're all stiff like a stick, I decided to bring you all to the osen." She said, earning screams of happiness from the players. Finally some relax!

"Shut up, or I'm going to triple your training!" Araki yelled, annoyed and effectively shutting up the whole team.

"It's going to be fun, right, Tatsuya, Atsushi?" Furihata asked, gripping the papers with the training tightly, smiling at the two other teens.

"Furihata! Come here, you have to help me with the preparatives!" The coach said, motioning to the brunette to come closer.

Furihata looked at his friends for another time, giving the two of them one of his most beautiful smile, and hurried to go to Araki before angered her too much.

Murasakibara and Himuro stared at Furihata's back while he walked, both of them feeling a strange warm in their chest.

The black haired teen shifted his gaze to the purple giant and tugged his uniform. "We need to talk about this, Atsushi," he muttered. "And don't try to avoid the subject, you know what I mean." He hurried to say, seeing ad Murasakibara was about to speak.

The purple giant gazed him for a moment before nodding, seeming serious for once and looking again to a cheerful Furihata who was talking with an irritated Araki.

"I think you're right, Muro-chin."

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

The osen were so relaxing that Furihata wished to spend his entire lifetime there.

The water was warm and he found a sitting position that was rather comfortable, but most important that he could feel all his worries begin washed away.

"Ah... this is good." Furihata sighed blissfully, with only his head out of the water and cheeks red because of the heat.

However, since he didn't hear an answer, he looked beside him finding two rather flustered teens that were quiet and avoided eye contact. They seemed nervous for some reason and the brunette could only furrowed his eyebrows at that sight.

"Atsushi? Tatsuya? Is there something wrong?" Furihata asked, approaching the two to look better at their face. "Oh no... is possible that you-" at that sentence both boys widened their eyes. "-You're not feeling well?"

Himuro nearly chocked on his own spit and Murasakibara face-palmed, both their faces red as a tomato.

"Ah... stupid Kou-chin!" The purple giant whined, patting pretty hard Himuro's back, trying to not make the older teen die.

"Eh? What? Wait! Why am I stupid?!" Furihata puffed his cheeks and turned around, refusing to look at his two best friends. They were so mean! And it was all the month that the two of them continued to give Furihata's strange stares... What was wrong with them?!

Thinking for a moment, normally the brunette wouldn't have dared to act so spoiled, but thanks to that strong friendship that the three of them had, he could talk with the other two without shudder. It was so nice having them by his side.

"Atsushi was kidding, and you know how he is, right?" Himuro chuckled, patting Furihata's shoulder, fully recovered from his nearly death experience.

Furihata laughed with the black haired teen, while Murasakibara frowned, looking murderous to the two of them. "If you don't shut up, I'll crush you."

After that threat, both Furihata and Himuro close their mouths, but the happy glint in their eyes was still visible, and that annoyed Murasakibara to no end.

Not less than ten minutes later, Furihata stood up surprising the other two that became even more red. "I'll go to our room, I'll wait for you there."

That begin said, the brunette grasped his towel and went out from the osen, missing the two heated looks that were staring at his body with a predatory glint.

/Atsushi and Tatsuya's Chihuahua/

Their room was rather small for three people, especially with Murasakibara also there, but neither of them said anything since they were together.

The black haired teen and the purple giant actually thanked Furihata for managing to let them stay together, but truthfully the brunette didn't do anything: coach Araki put them together because Himuro and Furihata were the only ones that could stay in the same as Murasakibara for more than ten minutes.

The brunette wore his pyjamas and was laying on his bed with eyes closed and ruffling hair. He was so relaxed, but he didn't want to sleep yet: he wanted to wait his two friends.

"They are taking long..." Furihata muttered, rolling on his side, hugging the sheets.

However, after the words left his mouth, the door of the room burst open, making the brunette jump and widened his brown eyes.

"Atsushi! Could you use less force?! You nearly broke the door!" Himuro scowled, glaring at the purple giant who was eating a bag of coloured candies and couldn't care less about the door. It was just a piece of wood.

"Sorry Kouki, were you sleeping?" The black haired teen asked, closing the door behind him. It could have been an innocent question if not the strange glint in the other's eyes. No... it wasn't only Himuro, Murasakibara's too. They looked like they wanted to talk about something important.

Furihata shacked his head and stared at them suspicious. "No... I was waiting for you... has something happened? You two seem strange..."

Himuro smiled at that question and, meeting Murasakibara's gaze for a moment, approached the brunette's futon and sat down, quickly followed by the purple giant who stopped eating and had a serious expression painted on his face.

"Kouki... actually... there is something we wish to talk about..." The older teen began, avoiding Furihata's gaze like the plague and gripping the sheets under his hands tingly.

"Yes...?" The brunette was both confused and curious. It seemed something important since his two friends were acting really strange.

Himuro looked to Murasakibara for support and the purple giant gave the shorter teen a nod, so the black haired boy took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"You should have noticed how Murasakibara and I acted in the past weeks... No, don't interrupt!" Himuro quickly spoke, stopping Furihata that was opening his mouth to say something. "Sorry... just hear until the end, okay?"

The brunette was still trying to understand what the other two wanted to say, but he kept himself quiet, nodding at Himuro's request.

"You see... we began to have _certain _feelings towards you... at the beginning we didn't understand, and we thought it was simply friendship, but with after a while we knew that our feelings escalated in something more..." The black haired teen swallowed, seeming to try to find the right words to continue but failing.

Furihata was still processing the other words when a strong arm wrapped around his body and his back collided with a solid chest.

"We both like you, Kou-chin... but more than a friend should do..." Murasakibara said with his childish tone, but he was also serious, and the purple giant was also the one who was hugging the smallest teen in the room.

Furihata widened his eyes and kept quiet, looking down.

"Kouki? I'm sorry if we surprised you... if you don't accept our feelings we will still be your friends... you're too important to us." Himuro said kindly, ruffling the brown locks and smiling at Furihata.

The brunette was having an internal battle. When he came in Yosen High he thought that he wouldn't have any friends, that he would be alone without anyone at his side. That was proved wrong when Murasakibara approached him. His world was expanded thanks to the two of them, Himuro made his love for basketball grew and Murasakibara always stood by his side...

And they said he was "important". Never in his life he heard such kindly words... be "important" for someone was a really beautiful feeling, and Furihata had two people who said it to him (technically Murasakibara didn't say it, but by the thigh hug the brunette understood that the purple giant meant it too)... but like this...

"How could I...?" Furihata began to say, lifting his head and letting the other two looking at him in the face. "How could I decide between you two?"

Furihata had a red face and tears of happiness in his eyes, his entire body was shacking and he was gripping the sheets with all his strength.

Himuro, seeing that face, couldn't help himself and kissed the smaller teen. It wasn't something passionate, just a lips-on-lips, but Furihata felt that he could touch the sky with a finger.

It didn't last long, just a few seconds, Himuro's lips left him slowly and the black haired teen smiled at Furihata like he was the precious thing in the world.

"You don't have to choose if you don't want to..." Seeing the brunette's widened eyes, Himuro chuckled slightly. "Atsushi and I talked about this and we made a decision... if you want to, we can be both your boyfriends."

Furihata gaped, but quickly recover and began to cry tears of happiness. He was so glad that he didn't have to choose!

"Of course I want it! You're important for me too, you know?!" He said, whipping his eyes and smiling at both of his new... boyfriends.

Furihata felt a tapping on his shoulder and lifted his head starring at a pouting Murasakibara who was looking jealous.

"I want a kiss too..." He whined, tingling his hug, nuzzling his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Furihata laughed and caressed Murasakibara's cheeks. "You just had to ask..."

And with that he closed the distance between their lips.

Life was good and Furihata just found something irreplaceable...

* * *

**Author's note: It's been three weeks since I'm working on this One-Shot... I had so many ideas! There's no MuraHimu, just so much love for Furihata 3 Aren't those three cute?!**


End file.
